Bendy
About Bendy is a boss Exclusive to War Mode summoned using the Mini Ink Machine At Day (2:00) - next Terraria Day (2:00). or wait for a status message saying "Everything looks black...". when summoned, status message "Bendy Has Emerged!" will be in chat. This Boss Has 2 Phases. and a 3rd in Expert Mode and a 4th Phase as well in Expert Mode! as well as when Bendy is defeated, a new biome will start to appear in your world called "Bendy Land". it won't spread. but other biomes can come into its way. it won't disturb the biome that much. Bendy is also apart of the recreated bosses group, and part of the Cross Moon event. Stats * 75,750 HP (Normal Mode Phase 1) * 95,500 HP (Expert Mode Phase 1) * 221 Damage (Normal Mode Phase 1) * 261 Damage (Expert Mode Phase 1) * 320 Defense (Normal Mode Phase 1) * 420 Defense (Expert Mode Phase 1) * 42,670 HP (Normal Mode Phase 2) * 62,850 HP (Expert Mode Phase 2) * 287 Damage (Normal Mode Phase 2) * 298 Damage (Expert Mode Phase 2) * 365 Defense (Normal Mode Phase 2) * 565 Defense (Expert Mode phase 2) * 120,000 HP (Phase 3) * 60,000 HP (Phase 4) * 325 Damage (Phase 3) * 65 Damage (Normal Mode Ink) * 125 Damage (Expert Mode Ink) * 150 Damage (Normal Mode Ink Punch) * 235 Damage (Expert Mode Ink Punch) * 123 Damage (Normal Mode Cane) * 234 Damage (Expert Mode Cane) * 112 Damage (Ink Drips Normal Mode) * 223 Damage (Ink Drips Expert Mode) * 212 Damage (Ink Puddles Normal Mode) * 323 Damage (Ink Puddles Expert Mode) * 444 Damage (Ink Slam Phase 3) * 111 Damage (Rammed in Phase 2 Normal Mode) * 222 Damage (Rammed in Phase 2 Expert Mode) * 333 Damage (Rammed in Phase 3 Expert Mode) AI type Bendy AI The Fight Phase 1 When Phase 1 starts, Bendy will come out from some of the Black (Ink) and will stay afar from the player. it is hard but easy at the same time to deal Damage to Bendy. if you get too Close to Bendy he will Punch you with alot of knockback. he sometimes trys to punch you from afar since he his arm can strech out afar from his own body. once you take down enough of his HP, Phase 2 Starts. Phase 2 When Phase 2 Starts, he will go into the ink on the ground (or run into ink if there is nearby ink around him on walls). He will then come out of the ground. he will look like himself but with some ink over on his sprite. The following status message will then appear in chat: "You just made it worse...". then the Phase 2 Fight Starts. he will start ramming into you at very high speeds. a ceiling will appear in the sky (most like to be above your maybe fight arena) and Ink Drops will fall from the ink. Bendy will now be named "Inkified Bendy" from now on in the fight. there are ink puddles that can be created by the Ink Drops. and Some ink will be Homing on you, but its really rare to happen. once you get him to 0 HP the fight is over. unless, Phase 3 (Expert Mode Only) If your in Expert Mode, The fight won't be over just yet. Bendy's name will change yet again from Inkified Bendy to "Monster Bendy". A New song will play that is different from Phase 1 & 2. Ink will cover him and he will now look like his Monster Bendy Form. the following status message will then also appear in chat: "Its time to INK up...", His HP now is at 120,000 for Phase 3. He will start ramming into you at faster speeds than the Phase 2. and will Ink Slam you into the wall with his arm like he punches you as well in Phase 3. Once you get him down to 60,000 HP in this Phase 3, Phase 4 Starts. Phase 4 Bendy Will still look like himself in Monster Bendy form, and his name is still the same from Phase 3, but more ink is falling from his head. and more ink is Driping from the ceiling. creating lots more Ink puddles as well. And Bendy will starts going into the ground or walking into ink and appear somewhere else where you are fighting him in Phase 4. he will keep Punching you like in Phases 1-3. he will Also Ink Slam you alot more than Phase 3. and he will ram into you alot at VERY VERY High Speeds. once you get him to 0 HP. you defeated the boss in Expert Mode with the following status message: "Ink Drains...". Drops Treasure Bag (Expert Mode) 30 Hellstone Bars 30 Demonite Bars 20 Demonite 10 Hellstone Aftereffects when boss is defeated The Biome "Bendy Land" will appear in the world and won't spread, but can get in ways of other biomes of their spread. more info at Bendy Land page. Credits to my friends for giving me confidence to finish this page